Swift Carrot
The Swift Carrot is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a curative item that restore Link's health by refilling half of a Heart Container. Link can cook with it to add "Hasty" effect to dishes such as Carrot Cakes and Carrot Stews or roast it to prepare a Roasted Swift Carrot. Swift Carrots can also be feed to horses to increase their bond with Link making them more obedient. They can be purchased at High Spirits Produce in Kakariko Village and are grown by the Sheikah farmer Steen who claims that Swift Carrots are the source of the Hylian Champion's strength though fails to recognize Link is the Hylian Champion. Giro sells Swift Carrots at his campsite in the forest near the Hills of Baumer. Beedle also sells Swift Carrots at East Akkala Stable. A single Swift Carrot also grows behind the horse stall at the Highland Stable in Faron Grasslands. Several also grow in a small grove of trees on the northeast slope of Satori Mountain. Link can take a picture of a Swift Carrot to add it to the Hyrule Compendium. Steen's carrot patch contains Swift Carrots though Link cannot purchase them directly as they are sold at his wife Trissa's shop. However Steen and the Fortified Pumpkin farmer Olkin are engaged in a feud due to Olkin's dislike of Carrots and Steen's refusal to allow Fortified Pumpkins to be sold at High Spirit Produce despite Kakariko Village being famous for both. Olkin has even resorted to taking his frustration out on Steen's carrot patch at night. Link can catch Olkin in the act and Olkin will promise to stop though never does. However in the morning Steen notes that his patch looks freshly tilled implying Olkin's nightly attacks have inadvertently tilled the land helping Steen's Swift Carrot crop. Interestingly, Horses will eat Swift Carrots directly from Steen's patch though Steen himself does not comment on it nor does he react to it. Link can take a picture of the carrots in Steen's patch to add it to the Hyrule Compendium. The Hyrule Compendium lists only Kakariko Village in its common locations section. Though Swift Carrots are easier to obtain than Endura Carrots, Endura Carrots are ironically more commonly found growing in the wild than Swift Carrots as save for those growing on Satori Mountain they tend to be grown domestically in settlements such as Kakariko Village and Highland Stable. Recipes Swift Carrots are a key ingredient in several recipes: *Carrot Cake *Carrot Stew *Vegetable Curry *Vegetable Risotto *Veggie Cream Soup Related Side Quest During the "Koko's Kitchen" side quest, Koko has forgotten to stock up on Swift Carrots she needs to make Hasty Veggie Cream Soup and asks Link to bring her a Swift Carrot. After bring her one Swift Carrot, Koko rewards Link with a Hasty Veggie Cream Soup dish. See also * Carrot * Endura Carrot * Roasted Endura Carrot * Roasted Swift Carrot Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Cooking Ingredients Category:Health Restoring Items Category:Vegetables Category:Horse Gear Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items